So You Like Pussies? SebastianXReader:
by oO0RyuuHeartsYou0Oo
Summary: what will you do when you find out Sebastian has a whole harem of 'kitty' well "bestiality is a crime so I suggest you release those poor creatures before I contact the police!" oh Sebby will you ever learn. Sebastian X Reader


Birds chirped in the distance as you polished the silverware that never seemed to get use anyway. A cool breeze swept though out the room from a nearby window. Bringing with it the smell of white roses and oak trees.

"well all done here..." you stood up and put away your supplies. Humming to the rainbow monkey song you walked down the hallways of the Phantomhive mansion you tried to recognize some of the paintings around you.

You were the newest addition to the Phantomhive estate. So naturally you being the slightly day dreamy girl you were got lost... a lot. They really should give you a map.

"lost once again I see miss. [y/n]?" a smooth voice whispered in your ear. You let out a squeal and almost slapped him with your bucket of cleaning supplies.

"Sebastian don't do that, you just about stopped my heart!" you panted as he peered into your flustered face.

"oh my apologies miss.[y/n] that was not my intention I only meant to bring you back to your appropriate area." he explained with that too sweet smile of his. Oh yeah and you hated his guts!

"tsk I'm not a child." you said pushing him away from your personal bubble. " I can find my way back on my own." you stuck your nose in the air and walked away... and then turned around again. "my room is this way..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`

"tonight's dinner is roasted duck dressed in lemon sauce with a cream of carrot soup and wine reduction." Sebastian gestured to the glorious spread in front of the boy. God damn it looked good. You could feel yourself salivating just looking at it! your thoughts were interrupted by a hand being waved in front of your face.

"miss [y/n] please take these to the library." a stack of books were shoved into your hands and you almost toppled over. Sebastian just smiled and directed you towards the door.

You silently cursed him to the deepest pit of hell when you felt the large door being closed behind your back. You tossed the books behind a nearby plant and started walking in a random direction. After a while the familiar paintings grew less so and you deemed yourself completely lost. Ah well might as well explore some.

By the slightly damp walls and concrete floors you guessed you were in the basement of the large manor. A place you were quite clearly told by Sebastian to stay away from 'or you will be punished severely' well what do you care. Dear old Sebby go suck a few as far as you were concerned.

Soon enough you came to a worn old door that looked like it had had its fair share of beatings. A sign marked 'stay out' in carved in letters... so naturally we must find out what marvelous treasures someone is trying to keep from you!

The heavy creaking of the door sent shivers down your spine as you pushed open the door. A cold breeze wrapped around your ankles seductive and when you opened your eyes... you shat bricks.

Cat. Thousands of them! Scattered across the floor, in various scratching posts and cat houses. Several pairs of beady little eyes settled on your form and you felt something slither around your lags and purr. Oh fuck. Your eyes rolled back and the rest was a blur.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`

You cuddled closer into the extremely plush bed sheets breathing in their scent You felt something cold and wet caress your forehead. You furrowed your brow and fluttered your eyes open only to met concerned red ones. Jumping back you fell of the side of the large bed earning an exasperated sigh from the no longer compassionate Sebastian and a new lump on your thick skull. Yes you were back to normal.

" I see your back in good health [y/n]." Sebastian drawled dropping the 'miss'.

" what the monkeys ass just happened?!" you yelled standing up striking a crane pose ready to fight off any on coming danger.

"well after discovering that you had disobeyed me and carelessly discarded the books I gave you I suspected you had gone on one of your pesky little 'explorations' and naturally I guessed you would be in the one place I had blatantly told you were forbidden to go. I found you passed out covered in my precious cats." he growled the last part sending you a glare.

'hehehh yeah funny story I'm severely allergic and deathly afraid of cats." you rubbed the back of your head and Sebastian sweat dropped.

"well for disobeying me you must be punished~" He smirked and shoved you back onto the bed gazing into your eyes lustfully. You [e/c] orbs were lost in the ocean of sparkling pink.

" so you like pussies?" he moaned and bucked his hips into yours. Seductively you blew in his ear before... biting it as hard as you could and kicking him in the groin. Shoving his withering form off of you smirked. " bestiality is a crime so I suggest you release those poor creatures before I contact the police!" you strutted out off unfamiliar room... only to get lost once again.


End file.
